theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Comeuppance Consequences/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191020182131
All the dragons of Camelhot were gathered in the Great Hall for their evening meal. Flicker was trying to do the rounds with a decanter of wine, but Flame kept catching his eye and beckoning to him when she thought no one was looking. Hoping to forestall a possible scene, Flicker went over to her. 'Flame, everyone knows you don't like red wine,' Flicker whispered as he filled her cup. 'Shouldn't we wait until after the meal to talk?' as he and Princess Flame walking to his greastest inventions. "Behold, a Time Machine I built this wrist watch into the Back to the Future time machine." 'Stepmother Griddle's watching me too closely - I daren't risk trying to sneak along to your room,' said Flame. 'Besides, I find that I've suddenly developed a taste for claret. Now, take a look at my father, will you?' Flicker looked along the table to where King Allfire was sitting. Nothing about the sight struck him as unusual or interesting. 'Right,' Flicker said, 'I'm looking at him and the Time Machine.' 'Do you think he looks like he's thinking?' 'Well… I don't know. What does he look like when he's thinking?' 'I'm not sure,' Flame confessed. 'What do you think he should be thinking about?' asked Flicker. 'You, of course!' Flame snarled, causing Sir Blaze and Sir Loungelot to cast sidelong looks in her direction. 'He should've announced by now that he's going to knight you! He's going to renege on our bargain, I just know he his! I tell you, Flicker - I'm perilously close to reneging myself at this point!' 'Yes, I'd noticed,' said Flicker, 'but we have to give your father time in our Time Traveling wagon.' 'He's had plenty of time,' said Flame. 'And now Stepmother Griddle's been making veiled suggestions to me that I might like to consider the wrist watch adding the Flux Capacitor from Back to the Future!' 'Oh dear,' said Flicker, 'I hope you're not going to do that.' 'Of course I'm not!' said Flame. 'I know what I want, Flicker, and I intend to get it… one way or the other. And if it has to be the other…' 'Flame, you agreed to let your father think about this and make his decision in his own time,' said Flicker. 'Let's at least wait until he says something - anything - about it to you before we even think of doing anything… well, drastic.' 'I've told you, Flicker - waiting for too long killed my mother, and I am not about to let it kill me!' said Flame. 'I mean, it's not like Daddy's got a lot on his mind at the moment, is it? We haven't heard a peep out of Count Geoffrey since we captured Evil Knight Number Two, and everything seems to be running smoothly around the castle. So what else does he have to think about? I'm giving him until the end of next week, Flicker. If he hasn't said something to me by then - or if there isn't an extremely good reason why his mind might be on other things - I'm going to do something, as you so eloquently put it, drastic.' 'Er, Flame,' said Flicker, 'I think we might be about to discover an extremely good reason that all our minds might be on other things - look!' A pall of smoke had appeared between the trestle tables, just in front of where King Allfire and Queen Griddle were sitting. Slowly but surely, everyone noticed the phenomenon and stopped eating. As the dragons watched, the smoke reformed itself into a transparent image of an all too familiar figure. 'Heavens above,' said King Allfire, 'it's Merle the Wizard!' 'What is the meaning of this outrage?' Queen Griddle thundered, thumping the table so hard that everything fell over. 'What do you want here, you foul old witch?' 'What do I want?' Merle cackled. 'I want to issue a challenge - a challenge to you, King Allfire!' 'You wish to challenge me?' said King Allfire. 'On what terms, witch?' 'On my terms, dragon,' said Merle. 'And doesn't your precious Code of Chivalry stipulate, "A dragon knight must accept all challenges"?' 'Well… yes, it does,' said King Allfire. 'But surely there's a clause about not having to accept a challenge that the dragon knight would have no chance of winning!' said Sir Blaze. 'If there isn't, there certainly should be!' 'In this case, the dragon knight will have a chance of winning,' said Merle. 'I intend to play by the rules this time - my rules, of course, but rules nonetheless. That way, my final victory will be nice and safe and official and aboveboard.' 'Do you expect us to accept your word on that, hag?' snarled Queen Griddle. 'Quite frankly, Queenie,' said Merle, 'I don't see that you have any choice but to do just that.' 'I'm afraid she's right, my dear,' said King Allfire. 'Very well, Merle - what are these terms of yours?' 'I'm bored of playing around with you, Allfire,' said Merle. 'I challenge you to a final confrontation - all or nothing! One of your dragon knights must complete a quest of my devising. If he fails, I get Camelhot - it's as simple as that.' 'And I suppose you're planning to pass Camelhot straight on to Count Geoffrey, are you?' said Sir Loungelot. 'What I do or don't intend to do with the place is none of your concern!' Merle snarled. 'The challenge has been issued, Allfire - you must accept it!' 'And I suppose my Enlightened Squire added the Time Machine settings in the wrist watch, Let's Roll!' said Sir Loungelot. 'Knights of the Square table and Griddle, my dear, Prepare to Ride!' said King Allfire. King Allfire with Queen Griddle and the Dragon Knights of the Square Table Running to the Adventure in Camelhot and they using the Time Traveling Wrist Watches, Flicker Press the Button on the Time Traveling wrist watch, Princess Flame press the plutonium chamber Button on Time Traveling Wrist Watch, Sir Loungelot Turns on the Time Circuit display in the Time Traveling Wrist Watch. Plus, King Allfire Press the Blazing Dragons Excaliburn Episode button on the Time Traveling Wrist Watch, Queen Griddle Press the Back to the Future Theme Music Button, Sir Burnevere motions the flux capacitor on the Time Traveling Wrist Watch, Sir Hotbreath Puts the Rear Venting System on here, he burps and breaths fire too, Sir Blaze press the Digital Speedometer Button on the Time Traveling Wrist Watch, Cinder and Clinker looking at the Wormhole Emitter here on the Wrist Watch. using the time machine, Sir Galahot press the Timer Countdown on the Time Traveling Wrist Watch and They're off. they going fast times the square of the speed of light, King Allfire Queen Griddle and the Dragon Knights of the Square Table going up at 88mph, The Time Traveling Wrist Watch sparks and bluish white lights began to flash around and created three sonic booms disappeared in a brilliant flash of explosive light and disappears, Meanwhile at Count Geoffrey's castle . 'Evil Knights One Two and Three.' Count Geoffrey said as their Henchmen Evil Knights One Two and Three appears. 'I want Camelhot to get that Time Traveling Wrist Watches Like the one that Built into a DeLorean from Back to the Future, We Have to Go Back in Time.' Count Geoffrey using the Time Traveling DeLorean with Evil Knights One Two and Three, so They Put them on. 'There something about here works. Evil Knights One Two Three, Synchronize your watches. The future's coming back… Just Like in Back to the Future Part 2.' 'How did We Ever Going Back In Time with a Flux Capacitor from the Time Vehicle?' Evil Knight One Said. 'I Can Do it We're the Henchmen, I once built a time machine out of a DeLorean.' Count Geoffrey said. Count Geoffrey Open the Gull-Wing Doors in the DeLorean with Evil Knights One Two and Three, They Going Inside and Close the Gull-Wing Doors as Count Geoffrey Turn on The Time Circuits Evil Knight One Press the Blazing Dragons Excaliburn Episode button on the Keypad On the Time Machine. 'Hey, Count Geoffrey, we better back up. We don't have enough roads to get up to 88.' Evil Knight Two Said. 'Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads.' Count Geoffrey said and He Pulls Down his Protective Sunglasses from Back to the Future Part 2, as well Evil Knights One Two and Three Pulls down their Back to the Future Mirror Sunglasses. they driving up, the wheels Fold into the Hover Conversion, and it flies away, swings back and goes right toward the camera Leaving a Trails of Flames on the Sky.